


Welcome to the prank wars

by Photoluv60



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone lives together!, M/M, Prank Wars, mostly Jimon and malec in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoluv60/pseuds/Photoluv60
Summary: I got inspired by Elton castee's house prank wars. Basically everyone in the house is a Youtuber. Alec and Magnus love to prank the house hold much to everyone's dismay. Jace and Simon finally had enough and get their revenge.Mostly dialog between all the characters. I am still knew writting, so let me know what I can improve on and it you have any ideas for any pranks let me know! Hope you enjoy!





	Welcome to the prank wars

"Alright guys so you know for the past couple months Alec and Magnus have been pulling pranks on everyone in the house." Jace says to his vlog camera.   
"But I have finally come up with a way to get them back." Simon calls out from the other room. Jace laughs and turns the camera back to himself

"So simon and I went out and bought 4 alarm clocks. We are going to hide them around their room and set them to go off different times during the night. We have to be real sneaky though because they usually are alway in their room, but they always go for a midnight snack, I swear they never stop eating!"   
"They never clean up either, I swear we leave the kitchen spotless and the next morning we come down to it looking like the keblier elves ransacked the place!" 

"Alright it's almost 12 now so we just have to wait for them to leave." They hide around the corner and listen to Magnus and Alec leave the room. Jace hides a camera around the room while Simon hides an alarm clock behind the closest door, under the bed, in a dresser drawer, and the last one was hidden in the one place that neither will think to look at, the air vent! When everything is set up and hidden jace and Simon run out of the room and pretend to go to bed, like the rest of the house. A little while later Alec and Magnus come walking back into the room 

" i am just saying, why call them fatty tuna!" 

Magnus stares at Alec as he getting ready for bed."Darling how did we even get to this conversation again?"

"It's important!" Exclaims Alec as he pulls on a pair of sweat pants.

"Of course alexander, I'm sorry to imply that fish name calling wasn't important." 

"... you're mocking ,me aren't you?"

"Never darling" they booth lay down facing one another. 

"What time did you have to be up tomorrow?"Yawned Alec.

"Maia wants me to meet her at 10 to do the photoshoot, so probably get up at like 8:30"

"Hmm, wake me up when you leave?"

"Sure, were you going to come with?"

" last time I came with, you booth conveniently forgot to book the right amount of models, im not falling for that again." 

"I love doing your makeup though!"

"Maybe I will let you do it again for a challenge or something?"

"Really?!" 

"No, night babe!" 

"...I'll just do it while your sleeping..." 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing! Night darling!"

Time jump 1:14

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

" ugggfhhhhhh"   
both Alec and Magnus startle awake. Alec pulls the sheet over his head while Magnus leaps from the bed.

"What time is it?" Came the muffled voice from the bed sheets.

"1:15, what the hell?"

"What is that, where is it?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know, find it!" Magnus said frantically as all sense of cool left him from the rude awakening.  
After frantically searching around for a couple minutes they find the first clock and and throw it outside the room.  
"What even was that?" Asked Alec, who had finally moved out from under the covers 

"It has to be someone's crappy attempt at a prank, you think it was izzy?"

"We haven't even pranked izzy though?"

"You did hide her makeup."said Magnus as he slowly moved back onto the bed.

"True, but she also hid all of my clothes so it was more like pay back."  
".... that might not have been izzy who hid your clothes..."  
"Magnus! Quit hiding my clothes! By the angel it took me all night to even find half of my wardrobe!"  
" it still amazes me that you can actually tell the different between all your black shirts."  
" they are comfy alright. Stop hiding my clothes!"   
"If you would only just let me redo your wardrobe, I wouldn't have to hide it."  
"No, absolutely not. Let's just go to bed,night babe."  
"Night...again"

Time jump 1:45  
"Aaaagghhhh, why is this happening again!"   
"Seriously, not funny! You turned off the other one right?"  
"Yes, I threw it out into the hallway after taking out the battery. It has to be a new one. find the damn thing."  
"I can't find it!"  
"It has to be in here. I hear it coming from the closet."  
"Seriously, there has to be cameras"  
" I don't care just make it stop. Just help me find the stupid thing!"   
"Found it! They hid it behind the door. I'm seriously gonna smash this stupid thing."  
"Do it in the morning, let's just go to bed.hopefully that is the last one. You still have to get up early in the morning."  
"Yeah, you're right."

Time jump 2:47  
BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP  
Both Alec and Magnus jump from the bed. They start tearing apart the room in search of the hidden alarm. 

"I'm gonna kill them."   
"I'll join you..."  
"IZZY!"  
"JACE! SIMON! Get out here!"

Cut to jace and Simon laughing in their room, "I guess they found them! They are yelling so much, they are gonna wake up the whole house!" Laughed jace. "I think that's the point they are trying to make!"

Back to Alec and magnus

"Where is it!" Alec said and he still searched the room.   
"JACE I KNOW IT WAS YOU, WHERE IS IT?!" Called out Magnus as he look for the camera he knew they must have hidden. 

"It's somewhere near the bed. I don't understand!"   
"under the bed! It's under the bed!"  
"Give it here, I'm going to chuck it at jaces' head!"  
"Magnus you can't do that!"  
"Why?"   
"Then their video will be demonitized and they won't be able to pay rent." Magnus paused and slowly looked at Alec before saying " I can still throw it in his direction." 

It cuts to Jace and Simon standing outside their door dying of laughter. "By the angel this was the best idea we have ever had.   
I think your brother might actually kill us though," Simon tried to whisper.

Magnus throws the clock out the door and spots them down the end of the hall.   
"I knew it was you two!" 

Alec peaks his head out and asks how many clocks there are hidden

" 17.." they said together.

"17! We only found 3! By the angel, you have to be kidding me!" 

"Please just go shut them off.." said Magnus tiredly

"Only if you let us tweet something on your twitter!" Said jace thinking quickly

"What are you going to tweet?"

"Nope, you have to let us tweet it first"

Alec and Magnus look at each other and silently debate the pros and cons  
While they are debating the 4th alarm clock goes off and immediately they both agree and Magnus hands over his phone so they can tweet 

Tweet: #teamjimon welcome to the prank war

"You guys have to leave it up until tomorrow morning."   
"Fine, just go get all the alarms!"  
Said Magnus expectantly.   
"Actually that was all of them, there were only 4." 

Alec swats his brother on the back of the head and goes back to the bedroom.   
"Now, were did you hide the cameras?"

"Oh, underneath all your dirty clothes, maybe if you cleaned more you would have seen it..."

" I hope you know what you are getting into..." 

" this is a war you two will not win..."

 

Cut to Simon and Jace sitting in the kitchen.   
"Alright guys, I hoped you enjoyed this video! It turned out so much better than I ever thought it would. And it is officially prank war time, let's see who makes it out alive! If you like this video leave a like and hit that subscribe button to see the war unfold."

**Author's Note:**

> I am stilling new to this writting stuff, so let me know what I can improve on. And if you guys have any ideas on pranks you would want to see let me know!


End file.
